The next presidential election
by LittleCoconutHead
Summary: Old work, Inuyahsa YGO crossover. I think it's funny, but you know.....as I've said, it's old. One shot dealie here.


_**The Next President of the USA**_

(authors note: ok, I admit it, I think that when it comes to elections we are the stupidest country in the world. This makes election time a prime target for a me-fic. Basically, I'm going to completely over exaggerate elections. I decided that it wouldn't be nearly enough to just do real people in this, so I'm going to have elections anime style!)

Reporter #1: We are here live at Washington DC with the presidential elections 2008! The republican's will be represented by every body's favorite half demon, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, what do you have to say about the upcoming election?

Inuyasha: DIE NARAKU!

Reporter #1: anime sweat drop Well that's an interesting pre-election comment…..Well, anyways, representing the democrats will be our very own little friendship goddess, Tèa Gardner, Tèa, do you have any comments on this upcoming election?

Tèa: Yes, war is wrong! We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should make friends with the world, because love and friendship is what makes it go round….

Reporter #1: Ok…….I get it, let's move onto the election speeches shall we? Inuyasha what do you plan to do as president of the United States?

Inuyasha: Kill Naraku of and all of those other stupid demons!

Reporter #1: So basically you plan to start a large war?

Inuyasha: Yeah, you could say that.

Reporter #1: I see, moving on, Tèa, what do you plan to do as president of the United States?

Tèa: Become the world's best friendship activist!

Reporter #1: Ok then, so you're telling me that you are going to make the entire world be friends with one another?

Tèa: Precisely!

Reporter #1: This is going to be a long day…..

Tèa/Inuyasha: Why do you say that!

Reporter #1: It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you are both idiots, but anyway, to the debate!

Tèa: Debate? Nobody told me that I'd have to argue with anyone!

Inuyasha: Today you die….Naraku!

Reporter #1: um………this is a PRESIDETIAL election, it lasts for like over a month.

Inuyasha: With this country's weapons, he will die in no time!

Reporter #1: sigh republicans…..

Tèa: That's right! Don't fight! Be friends!

Reporter #1: sigh democrats…..well, anyway, onwards and upwards! Inuyasha, why shouldn't Tèa be president of the United states?

Inuyasha: Because she's stupid!

Reporter #1: and you are……..?

Inuyasha: The best fighter here in feudal Japan!

Reporter #1: This isn't feudal Japan….

Inuyasha: What? Then where are we?

Reporter #1: Um….modern day America…..DUH!

Inuyasha: whatever………..Naraku will still die right?

Reporter#1: Um……sure…..(anime sweat drop) Tèa, why shouldn't Inuyasha be president?

Tèa: because he is against friendship!

Reporter #1: Um……..

Tèa: Um what? Friendship is the joy of life!

Reporter: again I say, um.

Tèa: You're scaring me.

Reporter #1: Trust me, the feeling is mutual! Inuyasha, why do you want to be president?

Inuyasha: I told you that already! To kill Naraku!

Reporter #1: anime sweat drop Tèa, why do you want to be president?

Tèa: So that friendship will prevail!

Reporter #1: I CANNOT take much more of you two!

Inuyasha: I can't take much more of your little friendship goddess over there!

Tèa: I'm sick of that person down talking friendship!

Seto: jumps up from audience I'm sick of everybody saying the F word!

Kagome: stands up near Seto I'm sick of my boyfriend acting like an idiot!

Inuyasha: I love you too Kagome!

Reporter #1: SHUT UP! All of you, just shut up!

All: Why should we!

Tèa: see we agree that we shouldn't have to shut up, we're practically like best friends!

Inuyasha: No we aren't!

Seto: I told you people to stop saying the F word!

Kagome: Friend isn't the F word!

Seto: yes it is!

Kagome: Na uh!

Seto: Ya Huh!

Kagome: Na uh!

Seto: Ya Huh!

Kagome: Na uh!

Seto: Ya Huh!

Kagome: Na uh!

Seto: Ya Huh!

Reporter #1: what on Earth are you 2 fighting about!

Kagome/Seto: I dunno!

Reporter: now back to the Election……Inuyasha, why should we vote for you?

Inuyasha: 'Cause I kick butt!

Reporter #1: Ok then…….. Tèa, why should we vote for you?

Tèa: Because I know the power of true friendship.

Reporter #1: Well, that concludes today's debate! Don't forget to cast your vote!

(ff like a month or so.)

Reporter #2: Well here we are with the results of our past election.

Inuyasha: Well, out with it already!

Tèa: Oh……please let it be me.

Reporter #2: And the winner is……

Inuyasha: come on, Naraku must die!

Tèa: friendship must prevail!

Reporter #2: Tèa Gardner! Would you like to say a few words to the press?

Tèa: Yes, I'd just like to say that the world will now experience true friendship and everything will be right. Friendship is what it's all about, not the Hokey Pokey…..

(5 hr. later)

Tèa: and I am proud to say, let friendship ring! God bless the USA!


End file.
